Momentos en la vida de un mueble
by Nana Walker
Summary: La vida de un mueble no era tan aburrida, después de todo. Oneshot V. El problema no eres tú, soy yo
1. I El cabello de Beatrice

**Disclaimer**: Umineko no Naku Koro ni y todos sus personajes son propiedad intelectual del equipo de 07th expansion.

**Extensión: **815 palabras.

**Advertencias:** Para este drabble, si has leído los primeros 10 capítulos del manga o vas al día con la sound novel, no hay spoilers. En cambio, si solo has visto el anime… hay seudo spoilers 8D

**Resumen: **María podía ser perspicaz de vez en cuando. Cualquier excusa valía si con ello la existencia de las brujas era reafirmada.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Momentos en la vida de un mueble<strong>_

_**I. El cabello de Beatrice**_

Esa lluvia no la detendría. De vez en cuando, algunas de esas gotas furiosas caían en sus ojos, logrando que estos escocieran y, con inteligencia, tomaban la apariencia de lágrimas, nublándole así la visión y provocando que, el conjunto de rosas, se viera como una mancha roja y uniforme. Algo— tal vez una bruja mala— deseaba impedir que encontrase su rosa roja y enferma, solitaria y alicaída, mediante aquella tormenta distractora. Sin embargo, María Ushiromiya no pensaba rendirse. Tenía que proteger a su rosa, que sollozaba en la oscuridad, indefensa ante ese chapucero asesino.

— La rosa de María…— susurró, esperando que la enferma respondiese a su llamado o, lo que sería mejor, se dejase ver entre sus hermanas.

No obstante, una voz, de mujer adulta y sofisticada, respondió a su llamado. La niña, sorprendida, se giró, topándose en el acto con una mujer interrumpiendo la escena.

— ¡Beatrice!— gritó emocionada, reconociendo el atuendo de la bruja. Al alzar la vista, se topó con la sonrisa extendida de Beatrice quien, portando un paraguas, se acercó a ella.

— Hola María, ¿has estado bien?— le consultó, cubriéndola de la lluvia.

— ¡Uu~ María está con mucha energía, uu~!— afirmó la niña y añadió, un poco deprimida—… pero, la rosa de María desapareció. Mi primo George la marcó. Estaba aquí, pero ahora no está. La rosa de María no está… uu~

La bruja observó la rosaleda un rato y, sacando una carta, se la entregó a María, dándole instrucciones de leerla después de la cena familiar. Si lo hacía bien, ella, Beatrice, traería la rosa de vuelta al terminar la tormenta: eso le prometió.

— Pero no le digas a nadie nuestro trato, ¿vale?

— ¡Uu~! ¡María se quedará callada, uu~!— prometió la niña, mientras guardaba la carta en su pequeño bolso rosa.

La rubia, sonrió y, agachándose hasta quedar a la altura de María, le extendió el paraguas. Acto seguido, la niña, entendiendo que su adorada bruja le estaba prestando la sombrilla, le agradeció con un abrazo, logrando que algo cayese al suelo. Extrañada, dirigió su mirada al objeto que había caído.

— UU~… ese… ¿no es el cabello de Beatrice, uu~?— consultó bastante pasmada, aprovechando de alargar su mano hasta aquella maraña de cabello dorado.

— ¡Matanga!— gritó la bruja, quitándole la peluca de las manos y provocando que María la mirase con detención. Sin duda, ¡esa no era Beatrice! Aquel cabello corto y castaño le corroboraban, con decepción, que esa mujer no era Beatrice, sino que Shannon, la sirvienta. Al notar la expresión desilusionada de la menor, Shannon se puso nerviosa—. ¿Q-qué?

— ¡TÚ NO ERES BEATRICE, UU~!— chilló, exasperada y furiosa—. ¡No eres Beatrice, uu~!

— S- sí… ¡Sí lo soy!— le contestó, encascando la peluca mojada sobre su cabeza, chorreando está ultima y corriéndole el maquillaje. Si no inventaba una excusa pronto, María abriría su boca durante la cena y el plan se iría al mismo infierno. Pensó durante unos cuantos segundos hasta que, una idea no tan brillante, se le pasó por la mente—. ¿No ves el vestido que uso? Es mágico~ y sólo Beatrice puede usarlo.

— Pero…

— ¡Si es por el cabello, es normal! Lo que sucede es que…

— ¡Uu~ María ya entendió, uu~!— contestó la niña, feliz y respondió, ante la cara pasmada de Shannon—. Cómo Beatrice aún no revive, no puede materializarse, uu~. Por eso, tomó prestado el cuerpo de Shannon, uu~. Uu~, lo tomó prestado, uu~.

— Eh… sí, ¡eso hice!— le dio la razón, irguiéndose y tomando una postura más digna—. Esto también debes mantenerlo en secreto, María. Si dices que yo estaba posesionando el cuerpo de Shannon y usando este vestido, no creerán en mí, ¿entiendes?

— ¡Uu~, María entiende, uu~! ¡María guardara el secreto uu~!— prometió, nuevamente, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a Shannon. Antes de despedirse lanzó un elogio, tratando de alabar a la Bruja Dorada—. Espero que pronto revivas, Beatrice. Tu figura humana es mucho más bonita que la de Shannon.

— ¿En serio?— le consultó la empleada, con un dejo de voz molesto, cosa de que la infante no se percató. Apenas María afirmó con la cabeza, Shannon, la supuesta Bruja Dorada, se despidió, tratando de apresurarse para seguir con el plan.

¿Con qué ella era fea, eh?, pensó la joven, fastidiada y con la moral un tanto alicaída después de ese golpe bajo: por algo decían que los niños no mentían. No entendía como, una bendita peluca, cambiaba tanto las percepciones de la gente y se arrepintió no haberle dicho su excusa a la niña: la Bruja, en un intento por estar a la moda, se había teñido el cabello.

Si le hubiese dicho eso, de seguro, no hubiese recibido ese golpe a su autoestima.

Tratando de olvidar ese pequeño episodio, se limitó a mover el nombre de María Ushiromiya varios reglones más arriba, en la lista de homicidios. Se lo merecía por bocona y grosera.

Fin oneshot: I. El cabello de Beatrice

Por: Nana Walker

* * *

><p>NA: ¡Holas gente~! Decidí volver al fandom con otra cosa, en un plan completamente distinto a todo lo que tengo colgado (sí, intentos de humor). La idea es hacer 10 oneshots cortitos con Kanon y/o Shannon como protagonistas, siendo todos cómicos. Hasta la fecha ya tengo listos 5 y estoy escribiendo un sexto x,Du, así que espero que no les moleste tanta tortura :3

En fin, muchísimas gracias por leer. Comentarios, sugerencias y críticas constructivas son bien recibidas :3

Bye bye y cuídense miles :D


	2. II El mar es azul, ¿lo ves, Kanon?

N/A: ¡Holas gente~! Aquí llega Nana, trayéndoles otro oneshot y/o drabble de la compilación :3. Espero que les guste y desde ya, quisiese agradecer a toda la gente linda que se tomo la molestia de leer el anterior.

**Disclaimer**: Umineko no Naku Koro ni y todos sus personajes son propiedad intelectual del equipo de 07th expansion.

**Extensión: **694 palabras

**Advertencias:** Basado en el EP2 (de la sound novel eso sí x,D).

**Resumen: **Shannon podía ver el azul del mar y, sólo quería que Kanon también lo viese.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Momentos en la vida de un mueble<strong>_

_**II. El mar es azul, ¿lo ves, Kanon?**_

— El mar… ¿de qué color te parece a ti, Kanon?— le consultó Shannon, mientras enfocaba su vista en la enorme extensión de agua que se ampliaba por el horizonte.

Kanon, sin comprender a que venía esa pregunta, se limitó a imitarla por lo que, sin más reparo, contempló el mar, el cual mostraba un color grisáceo gracias al cielo de ese día, que se encontraba cubierto de nubes.

— El color del mar es gris— contestó, sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto que parecía no tener mucha importancia.

— Para mí se ve azul, Kanon— contestó la empleada y añadió, con una sonrisa, sin tratar de menospreciar la respuesta del muchacho—. Es algo que yo entiendo, pero tú no, Kanon.

El chico se limitó a verla fijamente y notó algo extraño en la mirada de su amiga. Parecía ida. El mueble, intuyendo el por qué él no podía ver el mar azul que Shannon podía vislumbrar, sin siquiera dilatar más ese momento, se dirigió con rudeza a ella, registrándole los bolsillos sin permiso.

— ¡¿Qué te pasa, Kanon?

— ¡Ya te he visto antes así, hermana! ¡Y no es gracias a la señora Beatrice!— le gritó enojado mientras hallaba, en su frenética búsqueda, el objeto que buscaba. Con rudeza, lo expuso delante de Shannon quien, al ser descubierta, no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa y sonrojarse. Con decisión, le protestó—. ¡¿No habías dicho que habías dejado las drogas, hermana?

— ¿Yo… dije eso?— repitió, como quien no quiere la cosa.

— ¡Sí! Me lo prometiste la otra vez.

— Pero… ¡gracias a ellas puedo ver a la señora Beatrice!— alegó, excusándose—. ¡Puedo ver el mar azul, también! ¡Puedo ver las cosas que no pueden ser vistas sin amor, Kanon!

— ¡Eso es mentira!— replicó y añadió, serio—. Entonces, ¿cómo puedo ver a la señora Beatrice si yo no me drogo?

— Es que… le he puesto drogas a tu comida también, Kanon.

— ¡¿Qué? ¡No puede ser!— le gritó y, ya furioso, arrojó el pequeño paquete con drogas al mar— ¡Se acabo!

— ¡No!— gritó Shannon, desesperada al ver que su tesoro se dirigía en dirección al océano. Tal vez se hubiese puesto a llorar si no hubiese sido por Beatrice quien, apareciendo en escena, salvó a las drogas de una muerte segura. La empleada agradecida y acercándose a la orilla de la playa para recoger su tesoro, saludo a la Bruja Dorada—. Buenas tardes, señora Beatrice. Muchas gracias por rescatarlo— concluyó, señalando el pequeño paquete.

— No hay problema, Shannon— expresó la bruja—. No te mereces perder la posibilidad de dejar de ser un mueble gracias a Kanon.

— Sí… creo que sí— respondió la muchacha y continuó, dirigiéndose a Kanon—. ¡¿No ves, Kanon? ¡Esta vez no te he dopado y apuesto que puedes ver a Beatrice!

— Eh… no. No la puedo ver— respondió, mientras observaba como Shannon hablaba sola y cambiaba el tono de su voz, como si tuviera otro yo dentro, sólo para responderse.

— No seas mentiroso, Kanon. La señora Beatrice esta aquí— insistió la empleada y amenazó, acercándose al mar—. ¡Si sigues mintiendo, me suicidaré! ¡Me arrojaré al mar! ¡Di que la señora Beatrice existe y que el mar es azul!— continuó gritando pero, a continuación, el tono de su voz cambio, interrumpiendo su alegato inicial— ¡No puedes negarlo, Kanon! ¡Acepta mi existencia! ¡Tú no eres Battler con complejo de Phoenix Wright para negarme!

— E-está bien… la señora Beatrice existe— afirmó el mueble, tratando de evitar con ello la tragedia y agregó, para sí mismo, susurrando—… pero sólo cuando te drogas.

— ¿Dijiste algo, Kanon?— le consultó Shannon, con una de sus cejas temblando.

— N-no… no he dicho nada— negó el empleado y continuó, tratando de convencer a la castaña—. Regresemos a la mansión, de seguro la señora Beatrice… quiere tomar una taza té— completó, no muy convencido, intentando, mediante esa respuesta, hacerla desistir de su idea de suicidio.

— ¡Es cierto!, ¿qué le parece, señora Beatrice?— preguntó Shannon y sólo obtuvo por contestación a ella misma quien, cambiando el tono de voz, aceptaba la invitación.

"Será una larga tarde" pensó Kanon, suspirando cansado, mientras escuchaba los delirios de su amiga de vuelta a la mansión.

Fin oneshot: II. El mar es azul, ¿lo ves, Kanon?

Por: Nana Walker

* * *

><p>NA: Muchísimas gracias por leer. Comentarios, sugerencias y críticas constructivas son bien recibidas :3

Bye bye y cuídense miles :D


	3. III Los implementos de Beatrice

**Disclaimer**: Umineko no Naku Koro ni y todos sus personajes son propiedad intelectual del equipo de 07th expansion.

**Extensión: **731 palabras.

**Advertencias:** No está situado en ningún EP en especial… sólo es mucha estupidez junta x,D

**Resumen: **Shannon, al darse cuenta que Battler no puede estar con Beatrice, decide ayudarlo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Momentos en la vida de un mueble<strong>_

_**III. Los implementos de Beatrice**_

Ver a Battler sentado, en el diván de la mansión, con aire abatido y triste, era algo inusual en él. Por el mismo motivo, tanto sus padres como sus primos le habían preguntado las causas de su desaliento y tristeza, pero Battler no había cooperado: por muy extraño que pareciese, se había mostrado bastante reacio a revelar la causa de su malestar e inclusive, llegaba al extremo negar encontrarse deprimido, aunque todos pudiesen advertirlo.

Pasado un rato, Shannon se acercó a él, con una sonrisa radiante, intuyendo la causa de la depresión del joven pelirrojo.

— Joven Battler, usted se encuentra así por la señora Beatrice, ¿cierto?— preguntó, comprensiva, tratando de confirmar sus sospechas—. Usted la extraña, ¿no es así?

En un primer momento, el muchacho se quedó sin habla y, comprendiendo que Shannon quería ayudarlo, decidió sincerarse:

— Así es: la echo de menos. Extraño su risa histriónica, su cabello e incluso sus arranques sádicos— expresó y continuó, riéndose con vergüenza—. De vez en cuando, incluso siento ese collar al cuello. Ya sabes, el que me puso en el segundo juego, jajaja.

— Ya veo— murmuró Shannon y, apenas se le hubo ocurrido una idea continuó, más optimista—. Yo lo puedo ayudar, joven Battler. Espere aquí un momento.

Apenas dicho esto, la sirvienta salió de la sala, dejando a nuestro joven amigo lo suficientemente desconcertado para que, siquiera, pronunciase alguna palabra más. Tratando de recobrar su comportamiento habitual, sólo se limitó a murmurar para sí mismo

— Cómo si alguien pudiera traerla…

— ¿Pasó algo malo, Battler?— consultó su primo George, interrumpiendo sus cavilaciones al entrar en la sala. Al recibir una negativa por parte de su primo, decidió dejarlo en paz y preguntarle por Shannon.

— Fue a buscar algo, pero dijo que volvía enseguida— respondió Battler y añadió, en tono picarón—. ¿Ya la echas en falta, George? ¡Se nota que están muy unidos~!

— ¡No-no se trata de eso!— negó George, al notar lo que Battler quería decir con esa aseveración o, más bien, con el tono empleado en la misma.

Cómo si la aludida en la conversación hubiese adivinado que hablaban de ella, pidiendo permiso, se adentró nuevamente en la sala cargando, está vez, una bolsa bastante abultada. Sonriendo, la colocó frente a Battler y comenzó, feliz, a sacar todo el contenido de su interior.

— Mire este vestido— demandó Shannon, señalándole la prenda—. Es el de la señora Beatrice, ¿cierto?

— ¡Sí, es de ella! Pero, ¿por qué hay uno de esos acá?— consultó, sin comprender que, algo así, se tuviese en la mansión principal.

La empleada solo lo ignoró y añadió, enérgica—. Si me lo pongo y finjo ser Beatrice, usted no la echara tanto de menos, además…— prosiguió, sacando nuevas cosas de ese saco y dejando, con ello, sin habla a Battler y a George apenas estos dos vieron de qué tipo de enseres se trataba: un látigo, una correa con una cadena, entre otros—… también podemos usar esto. Después de todo, la señora Beatrice usaba estas cosas, ¿cierto?

— Eh, sí— confirmó Battler, avergonzado al notar que Shannon tenía conocimiento de sus fetiches y que su primo George, contemplando todas esas cosas, los había descubierto.

Por su parte, el hijo de Eva, no sabía en qué tipo de lugar Shannon había encontrado esas cosas: no podía imaginar ni a su tía Natsuhi ni, mucho menos, a su abuelo—aunque este estuviese muy cucú— practicando sadomasoquismo. Jessica tampoco parecía ese tipo de persona y su tío Krauss se veía demasiado serio como para imaginárselo con un látigo y usando ropa de látex apretada. Tratando de no sonar reticente y contrario a ese tipo de prácticas, decidió preguntar:

— Shannon, ¿de dónde sacaste eso?

— Yo… la verdad es que…— contestó la empleada, balbuceando, mientras su rostro se teñía de carmín—… los compré por nuestra boda. Cuando llegue ese momento, estoy segura que necesitaremos todas estas cosas, ¿no es así?— concluyó, tomando el látigo y dedicándole una sonrisa radiante a la cual George correspondió tragando saliva, con un poco de nerviosismo y temor.

Si hubiese tenido conocimiento, con anterioridad, de los fetiches de su amada, no hubiese tenido el valor de comprar ese anillo de compromiso en la tienda, días antes de embarcar. Al escuchar nuevamente el movimiento de la cadena, salió casi corriendo de la habitación. Si tenía suerte, aún podía alcanzar el barco de regreso a Niijima.

Fin oneshot: III. Los implementos de Beatrice

Por: Nana Walker

* * *

><p>NA: Muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo. Comentarios, sugerencias y críticas constructivas son bien recibidas :3

Bye bye, cuídense miles y nos leemos en el siguiente(?)


	4. IV Me casé con una futanari

N/A: Lo único que me queda por aclarar es que, cuando recién hube publicado esto, se lo dediqué a Saku Hyuuga Ishtar, en Livejournal~. Dicho sea esto, les dejo con la lectura.

**Disclaimer**: Umineko no Naku Koro ni y todos sus personajes son propiedad intelectual del equipo de 07th expansion.

**Extensión: **913 palabras.

**Advertencias:** Cuarto intento de humor. Spoilers de Chiru (no sé de que EP exactamente… en un futuro no tan lejano lo sabré x,DU (ya que estoy leyendo las sound novels x,DDDDD)). Otra marihuana que no se sitúa en ningún EP en especial. No hago uso estricto de la palabra futanari. Un poco de OoC obligatorio en George.

**Resumen: **George no esperó enterarse de esas cosas en la noche de bodas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Momentos en la vida de un mueble<strong>_

_**IV. Me case con un(a) futanari**_

George había esperado un tiempo exageradamente amplio para que, al fin, sus sueños comenzasen a hacerse realidad. Había luchado contra su familia, contra el status y contra las diferencias sociales: en fin, contra todo lo que se le pusiese por delante y sus esfuerzos habían culminado con una gran recompensa. ¡Por fin Sayo y él habían contraído matrimonio!

Esa noche, apenas hubieron llegado al hotel, George se dispuso a besar a su esposa, pero ya no de manera inocente y recatada, como en sus tiempos de noviazgo, sino que de una forma mucho más apasionada, sacando fuera los deseos que, durante tiempo, había reprimido. Comenzó besándola en la boca, descendiendo poco a poco a través de su piel, mientras comenzaba a quitar su vestido. En ese punto, la castaña trató de evitar que su esposo continuase.

— ¡Espera George! ¡T-Tengo que d-decirte… algo antes de que continuemos!— gritó, tratando de detener con ello a su marido.

El aludido, tratando de tranquilizarse se detuvo, preguntándole amablemente a Shannon qué era eso que él tan urgentemente tenía que saber. Shannon se limitó a desviar la mirada, avergonzada, mientras jugaba con sus dedos para tranquilizarse y recuperar el aplomo suficiente para comunicarle tamaña noticia a su pareja.

— Es que… yo… ugh… bueno…— balbució, sin armar ningún mensaje coherente.

George se limitó a animarla con una sonrisa pero, al notar que su querida Shannon no continuaría, decidió seguir en lo que estaban. Ya habría tiempo para que su mujer le dijese lo que quisiera decirle. Volvió a besarla y acariciarle sus piernas, provocando que el rostro de su amada adquiriera tintes rojizos, casi sanguíneos, solamente gracias a la vergüenza.

Decidido y sin poder aguantar más, deslizó sus dedos por el cierre del vestido, para quitárselo con lentitud y delicadeza, besando cada trozo de piel expuesto ante sus ojos.

Sin embargo, apenas sus dedos se toparon con el pecho de Sayo, se llevó una gran sorpresa al notar que ella usaba relleno.

"¿Eso era lo que, con tanto afán, quería contarme?", se dijo a sí mismo en su mente, riéndose de la ingenuidad de su mujer: de seguro la pobre había creído que él la dejaría de querer sólo por eso. Era obvio que estaba equivocada. Continuó en su tarea, resuelto, sacándole el sostén y, con ello, el relleno que había ocupado Shannon para simular una portentosa delantera.

Extrañado contempló el busto absolutamente plano de su amada. Sabía que algunas mujeres no eran muy dotadas en su periodo de adultez, pero lo de Shannon ya era casi una exageración porque, ¡su pecho parecía el de un hombre!

— ¿T-te he desilusionado… George?— preguntó Sayo, con la tristeza pintada en su expresión, mirando hacia un lado de la cama—. Yo… quería decirte esto antes de que nos casáramos pero…

— ¡No! ¡Nada de eso! ¡Los senos no son lo más importante, sino que el amor que nos tengamos, Sayo!— rebatió, al notar cómo, sin querer, había dañado los sentimientos de su mujer. Esperaba con ello, aunque sea, subsanar un poco la herida recién infringida.

— ¡¿En serio? ¡Me alegro!— exclamó Shannon, alzándose y acercándose más a su marido—. Pensé que, si te enterabas, no querrías estar conmigo.

— No… nada de eso, Sayo. Yo te amo— le comunicó, apoyando su mano en el regazo de su mujer notando que, extrañamente, estaba más abultado de lo normal (o de lo que debería estarlo). Parecía como si Sayo tuviese algo que él también poseía, pero que las mujeres no deberían tener en su cuerpo. Tratando de no darle demasiada importancia, prosiguió su tarea, terminando de quitarle el atuendo a Shannon para contemplarla en su totalidad.

Si hubiese sabido antes lo que le esperaba, hubiera preferido no hacerlo, pues aquella protuberancia que había notado en las faldas de Sayo, realmente se trataba de cierto órgano que sólo poseían los hombres y que las mujeres, ni siquiera en el sueño más bizarro, podrían tener.

Claramente abrumado por la verdad, que se extendía ante sus ojos, sólo atinó a separarse de ella, permaneciendo en un extremo de la cama, sentado y con la vista clavada en el suelo.

— Yo… lo siento George… ¡quería decírtelo antes de la boda, pero no pude!— explicó y añadió, con la voz un poco más grave y, para horror de su marido, más masculina—. Yo, en realidad, soy Kanon. Espero que pueda quererme, después de todo, soy un mueble.

"Ese no es el mayor problema", replicó mentalmente George, sin saber que decir, pues haberse dado cuenta que había contraído matrimonio con un hombre, en vez de hacerlo con una mujer, lo había dejado en un estado de espanto cuasi perpetuo.

— En esta ocasión, si quiere, puedo ser el pasivo— se ofreció el mueble, sin percatarse del derrumbe emocional sufrido por el otro—. Ya sabe, para que se acostumbre a este tipo de relación.

George, tratando de no sonar descortés, alegó sentirse un poco mareado y, poniéndose ropa informal, salió de la habitación. Quizás fuese a dar una vuelta por ahí antes de regresar de nuevo a la pieza. Necesitaba pensar y tratar de obviar por un momento el asunto, aunque le resultase imposible: imaginarse a Kanon bajo sus brazos fue lo que terminó de pisotear su heterosexualidad.

— Tal vez, si lo intentase, podría acostumbrarme— susurró para sí mismo, al cabo de un buen rato, mientras volvía (después del corto paseo) a la habitación.

Si le pedía a Kanon que imitara la voz de Sayo, quizá podría sobrellevar mejor la situación.

Fin oneshot IV. Me casé con un(a) futanari

Por: Nana Walker

* * *

><p>NA: Muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo. Comentarios, sugerencias y críticas constructivas son bien recibidas :3

Bye bye, cuídense miles y nos leemos en el siguiente(?)


	5. V El problema no eres tú, soy yo

N/A: ¡Holas gente~! Ya volví con otro oneshot WTF de la compilación. Espero que les guste. Por cierto, quería agradecer a **naever** por su comentario en el oneshot anterior :3

**Disclaimer**: Umineko no Naku Koro ni y todos sus personajes son propiedad intelectual del equipo de 07th expansion.

**Extensión: **735 palabras.

**Advertencias:** No está situado en ningún EP en especial. No trae spoilers x,DU.

**Resumen: **Jessica no entiende el por qué Kanon no la puede amar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Momentos en la vida de un mueble<strong>_

_**V. El problema no eres tú, soy yo**_

Esa noche, casi veraniega, quedó paralizada, como si el tiempo—alrededor de Jessica y Kanon— se hubiese detenido. La terraza, rodeada de la rosaleda impávida, había contraído un nuevo aroma, gracias al ambiente que se cernía sobre los dos.

Kanon, un poco contrariado, desvió la mirada, tratando de pensar en la manera más sutil para rechazar a Jesica, quien— de forma hosca— se le había declarado. Si hubiese podido prever eso (o si Shannon, teniendo más tacto y recordando que las relaciones entre muebles y humanos siempre fallaban) hubiese buscado cualquier excusa para evitar el fatal desenlace que se avecinaba.

— ¡Ah! ¡Lo siento, Kanon!— gritó Jessica, sacando al sirviente de sus cavilaciones—. No debí haberte dicho eso. De seguro te tomó por sorpresa, ¿no?

El muchacho estuvo a punto de llevarle la contraria pero, recatándose, prefirió darle la razón a la joven. Tratando de no sonar muy cruel, se aclaró la garganta y, decidido, expusó su respuesta—. Lo siento señorita, pero no puedo aceptar sus sentimientos. Lo que sucede es que yo…

— No me vas a dar la excusa del mueble, ¿cierto?— protestó la chica, un poco molesta—. Siempre dices eso, tratando de escaquearte de lo que podría comprometer tus sentimientos, pero no deberías mentirte más a ti mismo, Kanon.

— Yo no quería decir eso, señorita…

— ¡Sí lo quisiste decir! ¡Kanon, tú eres un humano y no un mueble! ¡Deberías darte cuenta!— chilló Jessica, acercándose más a su empleado.

— Ciertamente soy un mueble— respondió Kanon, tratando de mantener la compostura ideal para los seres de su clase—… pero no la estaba rechazando por ese motivo.

— ¿En… serio?

— Así es— afirmó el mueble y añadió, con total seriedad—. La he rechazado porque ya estoy enamorado de otra persona— lanzó, sin malas intenciones, pero provocando un efecto lapidario en la joven, quien no tenía palabras para lo que estaba escuchando. Continuando con la declaración de su máximo secreto, optó por confesarlo todo, dando a saber cuál era la persona dueña de su corazón—. Estoy enamorado del joven Battler.

Con eso, termino de tirar la femineidad de Jessica a la basura. ¿Cómo se suponía que su primo Battler— siendo un hombre— podía haber conquistado a Kanon antes que ella, siendo mujer? Anonadada, decidió cerciorarse de que, lo que había escuchado, era la respuesta correcta.

— ¿Dijiste… Battler? ¿Mi primo?

— Sí. El mismo— corroboró el muchacho de cabellos negros—. Es que es tan apuesto, seductor y principesco— se sinceró, sonando emocionado en exceso, con las mejillas ardiendo y contorneándose cuan fangirl excitada—. Sé que él no se fijará en mí, pero no puedo evitar imaginarme saliendo con él, siendo abrazado y sostenido por sus varoniles brazos.

El muchacho continuó su perorata melosa de jovencita enamorada, ante la estupefacción total de la rubia quien, transcurridos unos cuantos segundos, se detuvo a hacer una pequeña observación.

— Kanon, suenas como una doncella perdidamente enamorada.

El muchacho, al notar la manera vergonzosa en la que había actuado, tosió un poco, resolviendo recobrar la compostura. Más serenado, decidió disculparse por su comportamiento casi grosero.

— Lo siento, señorita. He actuado tan _gaymente_, a pesar de ser un mueble. Mis disculpas.

— No te preocupes, Kanon— contestó su interlocutora, riendo para parecer despreocupada y evitando que las muestras de su corazón roto llegasen al chico que le gustaba, al cual, a todas luces, ya daba por perdido. Antes de regresar a la mansión y dándose cuenta de cuál era la barrera que los separaba, se atrevió a ofrecerle a Kanon una opción, un poco descabellada, pero posible—. Kanon, si yo fuera un hombre, ¿te enamorarías de mí?

El aludido, sorprendido en un principio por la pregunta, más serenado después de haber procesado esa duda, lo meditó concienzudamente durante un rato antes de dar una respuesta.

— Podría ser… que me enamorase de usted si fuese hombre.

Ante este pequeño rayo de esperanza, Jessica no pudo evitar sonreír. Sabía que una de esas operaciones para cambiarse el sexo no eran muy costosas— no por lo menos para la familia Ushiromiya— y esa perspectiva la animó.

— Pero, si fuera así, ¿usted no tendría que llamarse Jessico?

— Eh… sí. Supongo que sí— le dio la razón, sonriendo un poco nerviosa ante el detalle de tan nimia importancia que el muchacho había sacado a flote.

Al fin y al cabo, ni siquiera un nombre podría impedir que volviese a intentar conquistar a Kanon.

Fin oneshot V. El problema no eres tú, soy yo.

Por: Nana Walker

* * *

><p>NA: Muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo. Comentarios, sugerencias y críticas constructivas son bien recibidas :3. Por los otros cinco oneshots: esos tardarán un poco más en salir, porque estoy atrasada con las sounds novels y no los he escrito x,D, pero de salir, saldrán. Tengo un par de ideas, pero me falta la inspiración escritural (maldita desgraciada, se escapa cuando nadie la manda x,DU).

En fin, me despido. Cuídense miles y nos leemos en el siguiente(?)


End file.
